The New Recruit
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: After a back-to-back series of non-stop missions, the Rangers decide to look for a new member. (Credit to BigMoose01 for the title card image)
1. Meeting Chrissie

**Chapter 1: Meeting Chrissie**

* * *

A.N. Before this story starts, I'd like to say that the email address mentioned in this story is fake. Also, I'd like to take a moment to acknowledge the work of Monkees bassist and "funny man" Peter Tork, who sadly passed away on February 21, 2019, at the age of 77 from a rare form of tongue cancer. There's a reference to him in the story. Kudos to those who can find it.

R.I.P Peter Tork

February 13, 1942 - February 21, 2019

* * *

One day, the Danger Rangers had just returned to Mount Rushmore after helping to tackle a wildfire in Montana, rescuing some kids trapped in the middle of the inferno in the process.

"That was some mission." Squeeky said.

"I'll say." said Burble. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to sit back and put my feet up."

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait, Burble." came SAVO's voice. "There's been a 911 call regarding a residential fire in Toledo, Ohio."

"What's the address?" asked Sully.

"213 Tork Avenue." said SAVO.

Burble's eyes and mouth shot wide open at this news.

"Burble, what's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"That's where Jay and Aretha live!" Burble cried.

"**WHAT?!**" the other Rangers cried.

Sully turned to SAVO.

"We're on our way!" said Sully.

With that, the Rangers got back into the hovercraft and took off. They soon touched down in the suburbs of Toledo at said address, and after putting on their firefighting gear, they rushed to aid the local firefighters, who had already arrived. Burble, after putting on his oxygen mask, charged towards the front door.

"Please, Lord Jesus, please let them be still alive." Burble said.

When Burble got inside, he immediately began searching for his adoptive parents.

"**Jay!**" Burble called. "**Aretha!**"

Nobody answered. This caused Burble to worry, and he called out their names again. This time, he heard a voice calling his name, and when he traced it, he found an elderly female grizzly bear wearing a pink turtleneck sweater with a red heart on it, khakis, white wool socks, and black ballet flats. She also had horn-rimmed glasses on her face.

"Aretha!" Burble cried.

"B-Burble..." Aretha said in a weak voice.

Burble then scooped Aretha up.

"Don't worry, Aretha, you'll be okay." said Burble.

Burble then carried Aretha outside to a waiting ambulance, where the responding EMTs checked Aretha over for any injuries. In no time, the fire was out, and Burble was pleased to hear that other than very minor smoke inhalation, Aretha was going to be right as rain. And there was no serious damage made to the house other than a charred roof and porch. The inside of the house was relatively unharmed other than some soot on the walls, but Aretha didn't mind one bit.

"The Good Lord was defintely on our side today, Burble." said Aretha.

"Yup." said Burble.

Meanwhile, Sully was speaking to the fire chief.

"Any idea what could've gotten it started?" Sully asked.

"Dunno." said the chief. "Faulty wiring's our best bet."

Aretha then joined the conversation.

"That doesn't seem possible." Aretha said. "My husband is one of the most respected electricians in the area and very dedicated to his work. In fact, he also helped to build this house."

At that moment, a 1962 Ford F250 puleld up and an eldermy male grizzly bear wearing a red-and-black-plaid lumberjack shirt, jeans, and brown boots stepped out, and immediately rushed to his wife and adoptive son. This was obviously Aretha's husband, Jay.

"Oh, Aretha." Jay said as he hugged his wife. "Thank God Almighty you're safe."

Just then, Squeeky smelled something.

"Say, can you smell sulfur?" Squeeky asked.

The other Rangers smelled it too. Burt and Fallbot traced the smell, and came back with the remains of what used to be a firecracker.

"Well, we found the culprit." said Burt.

One look at the firework and Burble growled with anger.

"Must've been some stupid kids fooling around with fireworks." said Burble to himself.

Just then, SAVO came back on.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's another emergency." said SAVO. "This time a child in Topeka area has climbed a very tall tree and is stuck at the top."

"On our way." said Sully.

With that, after bidding goodbye to Aretha and Jay, they set off once again for Topeka. After Topeka, they had to deal with a rockslide in Utah, rescue a child trapped in a patch of thin ice in Alaska, and finally rescue two kids trapped in an abandoned mineshaft in Colorado. by the time they got back to Mount Rushmore, they were exhausted as heck, so while Fallbot took a relaxing oil bath, the other Rangers sat around a tub of water with their feet in it.

"You know something, Rangers?" asked Sully.

"What?" asked Kitty.

"Maybe we should recruit a new member to our team." said Sully.

"Yeah, I agree." said Kitty.

"I think tomorrow we'll put an ad out." said Sully.

"Good idea." said Burble.

"But for now, let's just take some time to relax." said Sully. "We've earned it."

"Yeah." said Kitty. "How about a movie?"

"Sure." said Burble. "I'll make us some popcorn."

With that, after drying his feet off, Burble went to the kitchen while Sully scrolled through Netflix to find a movie. He eventually found _The Ballad Of Buster Scruggs_, and after Burble came back with the popcorn, and after Fallbot got out of his oil bath, they all watched the movie together. After the movie, they decided to call it a night. The next day, they went on their Facebook page and made an official announcement that they were looking for a new member. In it, they listed that candidates had to be at least seventeen years of age or older and be trained in CPR and first aid. Plus, they also had to pass an entrance exam. Physical strength wasn't required, and if anyone was interested, they provided their email address. After posting it, they waited and waited and waited and waited. Finally, the wait was over then Sully checked the team's email and found a letter. The letter said:

_"Dear Danger Rangers,_

_Hi, I'm Chrissie Chambers, and I'm an 18-year-old volunteer firefighter who read about you wanting a new recruit. I was trained in CPR and first aid when I was in 5th Grade, so I think I meet all the criteria. Please write back as soon as possible._

_-Chrissie_

_P.S. My email address is firegirl1978 "_

Well, after reading that email, Sully immediately wrote back to her that she did indeed meet all the criteria and that she was invited to come at any time to Danger Ranger HQ to take the exam. After hitting the "Send" button, he got up, called the other Rangers together, and broke the news.

"Alright!" cheered Kitty. "It'd be cool to have another girl on the team!"

"Sí, sí!" said GB.

Eventually, they received a letter from Chrissie telling them that she was ready to take her test, so Sully took off in the Hovercraft and soon made it to the location from which Chrissie had asked to be picked up, which was in New York's Central Park. When he touched down, he was met by Chrissie, who was a Dalmatian that wore a pink sleeveless shirt with a flame on it and light blue shorts. She also had a trunk with her.

"Hi there." said Sully. "You must be Chrissie."

"I am." said Chrissie. "You must be Ranger Sully."

"That I am." said Sully. "Say, what's in the trunk?"

"It's my spare firefighting uniform." said Chrissie. "I thought I could wear it to look professional."

"That really isn't necessary, but you can if you want." said Sully.

"Alright." said Chrissie.

With that, Sully and Chrissie got into the Hovercraft and took off. They soon made it to Mount Rushmore, where the other members of the team greeted her and introduced themselves.

"It's really nice to meet you all." said Chrissie.

"Same to you." said Burble.

Burt then held up a clipboard.

"Ready for your test?" Burt asked.

"Yup." said Chrissie.

With that, Burt took Chrissie into a seperate room to where a table and two chairs were set up. He sat down in one and Chrissie the other.

"Alright." said Burt. "This is an oral test. I will read the questions and you will tell me the answer. There are five multiple choice questions and five true/false questions, thus totaling ten questions."

"Sounds easy." said Chrissie.

"Alright, let's begin." said Burt. "Question 1: What must kids always wear when riding a bicycle, skateboard, roller skates/blades, or a scooter; A. A helmet, B. Elbow and Knee Pads, C. Neither, or D. Both."

"D. Both." said Chrissie.

"Alright." said Burt. "Question 2: What must kids always wear when riding in a car? A. A seat belt, B. Warm clothing, C. A raincoat, or D. A suit of armor."

"A. A seat belt." said Chrissie.

"Good." said Burt. "Question 3: When can kids safely cross a road? A. If a vehicle stops and the driver lets them cross, B. If a crossing guard halts all oncoming traffic and gives a signal that it's okay to cross the road, C. When the light at a crosswalk changes to a walking person and cars are stopped, or D. All of the above?"

"D. All of the above." said Chrissie."

"Good." said Burt. "Question 4: Which item should children never play with? A. A yo-yo, B. Matches, C. A wind-up car, or D. It is perfectly okay for kids to play with all these items."

"B. Matches." said Chrissie.

"Alright." said Burt. "Question 5: What must you always put on your skin when you're going to be out in the sun for a long period of time? A. Barbecue sauce, B. Deodorant, C. Sunscreen, or D. Ice water."

"C. Sunscreen." said Chrissie.

"Good." said Burt. "Question 6: True or False; The only time kids should play with sparklers should be when they've been properly warned, are under adult supervision, and wearing non-flammable clothing?"

"True." said Chrissie.

"Good." said Burt. "Question 7: True or False; Many important essentials for hiking include food, water, a flashlight with spare batteries, and a map."

"True." said Chrissie.

"Mm-hm." said Burt. "Question 8: True or False; In order to ride in the front passenger seat of a car, kids need to be at least 13 years old, be 5 feet tall, and weigh over 100 pounds."

"True." said Chrissie.

"Alright." said Burt. "Question 9: True or False; When your clothes catch on fire, the best way to put them out is by throwing water on yourself."

"False." said Chrissie. "You need to stop where you are, drop on the floor, and roll until the flames are out."

"Good." said Burt. "Last question: True or False; Water cannot put out all fires."

"True." said Chrissie.

"Good." said Burt. "I'll go review it with the other rangers and we'll go from there."

"Okay." said Chrissie.

With that, Burt left, and came back awhile later with the other Rangers.

"Well, Chrissie, we have some great news for you." said Sully.

"You got every single question right on the test." said Kitty. "So therefore, you are part of the team now."

"Yes!" Chrissie cheered. "Thank you so much!"

To celebrate, the Rangers threw a little pizza party in the debreifing room, and Chrissie was pleased that she was on her way to become an official Danger Rangers member and teammate.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chrissie's First Mission

**Chapter 2: Chrissie's First Mission**

* * *

A.N. Sorry this chapter took so long to get here. I was busy with other stuff.

* * *

A few days later, Chrissie was relaxing in her new room at Danger Rangers HQ when Burble came in.

"Hey, Chrissie." He said. "Can you come down to the launch room? We have something set up for you."

"Okay." said Chrissie.

With that, Burble and Chrissie went down to the launch room, where Chrissie saw a structure that looked like a house.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's an obstacle course." said Kitty. "I know we said you're part of the team now in the previous chapter, but we just wanted to make sure you're physically able."

"Alright." said Chrissie. "What do I have to do?"

Burt then pressed a button. Smoke started coming through the house. Chrissie immediately picked up.

"So, this is kind of like my firefighter training." Chrissie said.

"Yup." said Sully. "You have to go in there and fetch a dummy acting as a person trapped in a burning building."

"Piece of cake." Chrissie said in a confident tone. "I've done this before."

Burt chuckled.

"Alright." he said. "Your time starts now!"

With that, Burt pressed the "Start" button on a stopwatch Chrissie went inside and wasted no time fetching the dummy and bringing it back. When she came back out, Burt hit the "Stop" button. As it turned out, it had only taken Chrissie half a minute to "rescue" the dummy.

"Perfect." said Burt.

"Great." said Chrissie. "So, what happens now?"

"Now, we just wait for a mission." said Sully.

"In the meantime, there's something I'm curious about." said Kitty.

"And what is that?" Chrissie asked.

"What made you want to become a firefighter in the first place?" Kitty asked.

"I'll tell you." said Chrissie.

Chrissie then cleared her throat and began her story.

"When I was eight, me and my older brother James were home alone. Our dad was working late and our mom was out with some of her friends from our church." Chrissie said. "Just after I think 6:30 PM after we had our dinner, I was relaxing in my room when I saw what looked like smoke. At first I thought it was just steam coming from the bathroom and assumed it was James taking a shower. But then, I heard the smoke alarm go off, and that's when I knew the house was on fire."

"Oh, wow." said Squeeky. "What happened next?"

"Well, as soon as I heard that, I ran to get James, who was finishing a homework assignment, and we high-tailed out of that house." said Chrissie. "Once we were outside, we went to a neighbor's house and called the fire department. Luckily for us, there happened to be a fire truck not too far away, so it didn't take too long for the firefighters to get to our house and put the fire out before it could spread."

"Oh, my." said Burble. "What caused the fire?"

"Well, later we learned that the cause of the fire was on old electric blanket that was accidentally left on after it was last used and caught fire." said Chrissie. "Fortunately for us, nothing else caught fire except the blanket."

"Well, that's good." said Sully.

"Yeah." said Chrissie. "Needless to say, we knew for sure that Jesus was on our side that night."

"Yup." said Burble. "So, I take it you're a Christian?"

"Yes, I am." said Chrissie.

"That's cool." said Kitty. "Me and the other Rangers are Christians, too."

"That's nice." said Chrissie.

Just then, SAVO came on.

"Danger Alert! Danger Alert!" SAVO said.

"What's up, SAVO?" asked Sully.

"There's been a massive auto accident on the outskirts of Houston, Texas." said SAVO. "The local fire and ambulatory departments are in need of assistance."

"We're on our way." said Sully. "Well, Chrissie, it's showtime."

With that, the Rangers boarded the Hovercraft and took off. They soon touched down, where they saw just how bad the accident was. There was an overturned minivan, a jackknifed gas tanker truck, and a small sedan that had rammed into a guardrail. The Rangers soon met up with the fire chief.

"So, what've we got here?" asked Sully.

"A minivan that was driving erratically collided with a sedan." said the chief. "There was someone trapped inside the sedan. We're not sure what that someone looks like because the windows are 30% tinted, making them hard to see from a distance, but we know for sure that person is alive, as he seemed to be honking "Help" in Morse code."

"How do you know it's a male?" Kitty asked.

"Well, upon closer inspection, we were able to determine the trapped indivudual is a male Dalmatian in his early-to-mid twenties."

Chrissie gasped.

"That's my brother!" she said. "Is he okay?!"

"Yes, he is." said a voice.

A male Dalmatian wearing an Ohio State Buckeyes jacket and faded jeans walked up. He also had a bandage on his head.

"James!" Chrissie said.

Chrissie hugged her brother, who returned the gesture.

"Are you okay, James?" Chrissie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said James. "Just a small cut on my forehead from a piece of broken glass."

Chrissie wasted no time introducing her brother to the Rangers. Just then, they saw a stream of gasoline coming from the truck and heading towards the sedan. It was obvious that that meant.

"Chief!" Chrissie cried.

The chief noticed it too, and spoke into his bullhorn.

"**EVERYONE CLEAR OUT!**" the chief barked "**THERE'S A GAS LEAK!**"

Everyone did. Just as evereyone cleared the area, they watched as the area was rocked by a loud explosion, and the sedan went up in flames. Chrissie and the rangers quickly to douse the blaze. In no time, it was out. Then, they helped the firefighters get the driver of the minivan, a male wolf wearing a Houston Texans t-shirt and khaki shorts, out of it as a police car arrived. The moment they got the driver out, they made a very unpleasant discovery. There, on the floorboard, was a beer can with some of its contents spilled.

"Oh, great..." said Sully to himself. "A drunk driver. How lovely."

Kitty, on the other hand, as outraged, and she started screaming at the driver of the minivan.

"**YOU IDIOT!**" she howled. "**YOU COULD'VE KILLED SOMEONE TODAY!**"

Sully was shocked at Kitty's outburst.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sully said as he took his feline teammate aside. "Kitty, we talked about overreacting."

Kitty sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sully." she said.

"Hey, it's okay." Sully replied. "I understand."

Then, he turned to the driver.

"But she is right." he said. "Drinking and driving is a very dangerous combination.

The driver said nothing. The police officer then took the man away. Once that was taken care of and the mess cleared away, the Rangers set off back to Mount Rushmore. When they arrived, while Fallbot enjoyed another oil bath, the others enjoyed a delicious meal of baked chicken sandwiches with potato wedges watched a movie in the debriefing room.

"Say, Kitty, I noticed you getting angry at the driver of the minivan after discovering he was DWI." said Chrissie. "Why is that?"

Well, at that question, Kitty just set her plate down, covered her face with her hands, and started to sob quietly.

"Uh-oh." Chrissie said. "Did I say something wrong?"

Sully took Chrissie aside while Burble comforted Kitty.

"You see, Chrissie, when Kitty was eight, her dad was killed in a car accident that was caused by a distracted driver." explained Sully. "So, these kinda things or sort of personal to her."

Chrissie was apalled.

"Oh my." she said. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Sully said. "You didn't know."

Sully and Chrissie then went to join the other Rangers, and Kitty had calmed down at this point. Squeeky then held up his glass of water.

"A toast!" he said. "To Chrissie on joining the Danger Rangers!"

"Here, here!" the other Rangers chorused.

With that, they all clinked their glasses and continued the movie after finishing their meal and cleaning up. Afterwards, they decided to turn in for the night, and as she dreamed away, Chrissie couldn't help but feel very pleased with herself. The next day, the Rangers, while having breakfast, learned that the driver who caused the accident had been formally charged with driving while intoxicated and, since it was discover his BAC level was 0.16%, which was twice the legal limit, was fined $4,000 and sentenced to a year's worth of imprisonment.

"It's great to know that driver got what he deserves." said Burble.

"Yeah." said Sully.

Just then, SAVO came on about another emergency. This time, it was a wildfire in Wyoming that had some birdwatchers trapped in the middle.

"Well, gang, looks like we're off again." said Sully.

With that, the Rangers headed for the Hovercraft on yet another rescue, with Chrissie, their new member, by their side.

**THE END**


End file.
